poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kosh naranek
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:LGBTs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:47, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to thank you for your first edit, but the thing is that asexual means that they're not interested in romance.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:52, July 31, 2014 (UTC)) Well asexual is still a part of the LGBT community. (Kosh naranek (talk) 15:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC)) Hmmm.... I'll have a talk with a friend of mine first.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:44, August 1, 2014 (UTC)) Well, I talked to him and he said "Not really".(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC)) You made a very interesting fan made character, but I have a question I would like to ask you. Are you aware of the rules for the fan base?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) No. What are the rules for the fanbase? also what do you find interesting about rotwang? (Kosh naranek (talk) 23:47, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) The interesting thing I found in your fan made character is his catchphrase. Well, I came up the rules likely because before the rules were established, some disrespectful person went and made up disgusting ideas for the fan base. But, since you're new here, I'll list them for you. 1) No Racism. 2) No Sex Stories. 3) No stories involving heroes killing other heroes. 4) No explicit language, mainly because the original show was rated TV-G. The penalty, and I know it's a little extreme, is getting banned for a year.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:55, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) well all i can say by that logic is that rotwang doesnt get hit by any of those rules. so what do you find interesting about him. also i saw the ideas, i nearly ate two sweaty gym socks after seeing them. (Kosh naranek (talk) 00:02, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Is there something wrong with the rules I established and the ideas I came up with?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:05, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Also, there is nothing wrong with your fan made character.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:06, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) when i say i nearly ate two sweaty gym socks. im reffering to the ideas that made the rules. also you said that rotwang was interesting. what do you find interesting about rotwang? (Kosh naranek (talk) 00:08, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Oh. I'm very sorry. I don't know what came over me. And about Rotwang, the interesting about him is his biography and his weapon. Sorry for the inconvenience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:11, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) ok. so you find alot of rotwang interesting. well i am gonna explain the catchphrase and his name as they both come from the same film. his catchphrase and name are from the 1927 silent film metropolis. the catchphrase is a quote from the movie about an important plot point. his name is from the villian of the film. mr C.A Rotwang. (Kosh naranek (talk) 01:39, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Very creative and inspiring! Welcome to the club. By the way, if you'd like to talk to me, feel free to stop by on my user page.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks man! (Kosh naranek (talk) 22:47, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) You're welcome.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:50, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) So, who was your favorite character in the TV series?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC)) Of course we'll make Rotwang homosexual. Nathan Leash is a homosexual character himself. We can get started on the fan-made episode anytime you want.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC)) How is your day going?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:15, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) Okay, you handle the fight scenes and secrets and I'll do the rest.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:39, August 29, 2014 (UTC)) Okay. By the way, I'm currently back in college so it might take me a while to get started. Also, I need a description of Rotwang's appearance before I can get started.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:50, August 30, 2014 (UTC))